encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Inang Brilyante
|image =IB.png |english2016 = Mother Gem |elements2016 = Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Quintessence |current2016 = None (kept in the Lirean Castle Chamber and guarded by a magic spell) |past2016 = Cassiopea Sang'gres Alena, Danaya, and Pirena |status2016 = Cleaved into the five elemental gems (formerly) Restored by Cassiopeia Currently separated again to aid the Sang'gres |element2016 = Fire, Air, Soul, Water, and Earth}} The Mother Gem (Inang Brilyante) is a gem that has the elements of Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Soul combined. It was entruested by Emre to the leaders of the alliance against Etheria. Origin The Mother Gem was created by the Bathalang Emre. He created it in order to aid the four kingdoms of Encantadia in their battle against the ancient kingdom of Etheria. Story When an evil and dark diwata, Adhara tried to steal it from Cassiopeia. Adhara used her battalion, the Airship Armada to raid Cassiopeia's Island in order to get the Inang Brilyante. Cassiopeia had no choice but to use the Inang Brilyante against Adhara and her Airship Armada. Cassiopeia then divided the Inang Brilyante (even though knowing it is againts Emre) using the magical weapon Kabilan to protect and prevent it from being in the hands of Adhara. The Inang Brilyante then got divided into the 5 elements gems: the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Hangin, Brilyante ng Tubig, Brilyante ng Lupa and the Brilyante ng Diwa (Brilyant ng Diwa propelled to the air falling in the seashore) . So to make sure that it won't fall into the wrong hands and since the elemental gems are the source of balance in nature and brings peace throughout Encantadia, Cassiopeia entrusted the rulers of the four Kingdoms to take care of the elemental gems. King Arvak of Hathoria has the Fire Gem (In the hope of using it for good), Queen Mine-a of Lireo has the Air Gem, Pinunong Imaw of Adamya has the Water Gem and King Armeo of Sapiro has the Earth Gem. Queen Mine-a entrusted the elemental gems to her three daughters Amihan, Alena and Danaya (after Pirena stole the Fire Gem from the chamber in the castle of Lireo) for safer keeping. Pirena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy, Amihan is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin, Alena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig and Danaya is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa. In Chapter 22, a batang ligaw named Pao Pao, was finding for food, founds the the Brilyante ng Diwa and the gem entrusted him as it's keeper. It has the power of all the four elements combined.It was then stolen by Hagorn from Pao Pao by kidnapping him and forcing him to give his gem, he used it against the diwatas, countering their ''brilyantes.''It was currently owned by Sang'gre Danaya. After they successfully defeated Hagorn and being entrusted by Amihan to be it's keeper. After the death of Hagorn and the restoration of Lireo, Cassiopeia united the elemental gems, restoring the Mother Gem. The Gem is under the custody of the Diwatas of Lireo. Once she was resurrected, Hera Andora went Lireo in order to steal the elemental gems, only to find out that it is now united. In her attempt to take the Mother gem, she was pushed back, because of the energy (engkantasyon) that surrounds it put by the Sang'gres. Appearance Before it was divided by Cassiopeia, the Mother Gem is a white colored ellipsoid diamond, it has shades of green, blue and purple. (But when it was divided, the elemental gems had different shapes and colors: the Fire Gem is a red colored teardrop-shaped ruby, the Air Gem is a blue colored oval-like-shaped sapphire, the Water Gem is a green colored round-shaped emerald, the Earth Gem is a golden-yellow colored circular rectangle shape topaz and the Soul Gem is the same color as the Mother Gem and it is shaped as a pointed diamond.) Trivia * The Mother Gem's counterpart in the Original series is the Brilyante ng Pag-asa. * The Mother Gem can be reunited and once again cleaved without using any weapon. Like how Cassiopea reunited it and how the Sang'gre's cleaved it in order for them to use it again. Category:Brilyantes